onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
McGuy
| image= | jname=マクガイ| rname=''Makugai''| ename=McGuy| first= Chapter 551 Episode 460| affltion=Ally of the Whitebeard Pirates| ocupation=Pirate; Captain| epithet= | jva=Yasunori Masutani| }} "Thunder Lord" McGuy is an infamous New World pirate who allied himself with Whitebeard. Appearance McGuy has a long face with a big nose and prominent chin, wavy blonde hair reaching to his shoulders, and a black mustache shaped like a lightning bolt. He sports a blue shirt with loose sleeves and ruffled edges under a black vest. Due to his legs not being visible enough in the manga, in the anime he was given dark bermuda shorts and an orange sash decorated by a silver colored ornament with a red jewel in it. Personality Though little can be said regarding McGuy's personality in the manga. In the anime, he was shown to be perceptive enough to see through Sengoku's tactic to lure the Pirates in for the Pacifista to attack. Abilities and Powers McGuy has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, and has managed to ally himself with Whitebeard. Also, he was very observant, as he managed to understand why Whitebeard ordered the allies to split up in order to avoid being trapped by the Pacifista. Weapons McGuy is a swordsman, although his exact level of ability remains unknown, however it is presumed quite high. He was somehow able to channel electricity through his blade, increasing the damage done. Whether this ability stems from a Devil Fruit, a Dial, or another method is currently unknown. In the anime, his swordsmanship skill was shown to be able fight on equal grounds against Vice Admiral Doberman to stall him. History Marineford arc McGuy and his crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews, allied with the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. When Squardo stabbed Whitebeard due to being deceived by Admiral Akainu, McGuy was seen as shocked as the other allies.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 58 Chapter 563 and Episode 472, McGuy shocked at Squardo's attack.He is later seen among the group of New World captains backing up Luffy and Ivankov on Whitebeard's orders. When the Blackbeard Pirates launched a barrage of bullets and blades at Whitebeard and killing in the process, McGuy was seen crying. He is seen behind fellow New World ally Doma, showing shock at seeing the Yonkou, Shanks appear on the battlefield. Upon Shanks calling for a ceasefire and the war coming to a close, McGuy and the other pirates left. Post War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the Grand Line. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their allies vs. the Marines and Shichibukai **McGuy vs. Marine Officers **McGuy and other allies vs. Pacifistas **McGuy vs Vice Admiral Doberman (anime only) Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, McGuy was given an additional scene of fighting against Vice Admiral Doberman when Whitebeard ordered the allies to backup Luffy; this extra fight was not shown in the manga. Trivia * His electrically charged sword is similar to Fossa's flame-coated sword. * His jagged mustache is very similar to the Nintendo character Wario's. References Site Navigation Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Swordsmen